The Icy Heart Of Crystal Frost
by Dali91
Summary: This is a MLP FIM fanfic about my Oc Crystal Frost the unicorn, I suck at descriptions. Please forgive me.


_I'll tell you a story that happened so long ago, long before what has happened in the present today and long before the mane six had gotten together. Back before they all had gotten thier cutie marks, back when they were still being born...roughly._

It was Spring time, the time when a new life began after a long cold winter. A mare was in the midst of birthing her child her body was growing weak but the colt she was with was by her side until the very end, thus a small filly was born. Her coat as white as snow and her mane a gorgeous sky blue colour, her eyes a frosty light blue that sparkled like fresh falling snow. "Congratulations to you both and your new unicorn child." The nurse mare said with a warm smile. "Oh my she's beautiful." The colt father smiled. "She looks just like my sister Frosty Wind." "And she has my mother's eyes." The mare mother smiled weakly from exhaustion. "You mean your mother Crystal Heart?" The father asked. "Mmm, hmm." The mare smiled holding the baby closely. "That's it, I know what to name our child Winter Heart." The colt beamed. "Crystal Frost!" "It's perfect It's perfect Summer Moonlight." Winter Heart smiled. The smiles didn't last long for Winter Heart closed her golden eyes one last time but with a smile and tears running down her beautiful white coat. "Winter?" Summer called to her. "Winter you can't go, no not yet." Summer held her hoof tightly in his. "Please not yet, Winter Heart Crystal Frost needs you... I need you!" He wept. "Winter Heart!" The nurse held onto to Crystal Frost and the doctor was trying to comfort Summer Moonlight from the loss of his beautiful wife.

A month went by and Summer Moonlight had made a decision, he decided to give Crystal Frost a newer family he didn't want his daughter Crystal Frost to live a disappointing lifestyle. A lifestyle where she had no mother and a father who had lost his mind from being heartbroken, so Summer Moonlight tucked Crystal Frost into a basket and he carefully carried her to a orphanage which was not far from where they lived it was on the out skirts of Manehatton just on the edge. He had come across a small town known as Icelanna a place that had the coldest winters and yet the warmest of springs a truly remarkable town, but since he had made that choice he hoped that one day his beloved daughter will soon return to him when she was ready.

His black coat shined in the moonlight his aqua hair flowed in the spring warm night, his ruby eyes wept once more as he said his final goodbye. "Take care my sweet Crystal Frost, I'm sorry that I can't take care of you in the state I'm in but we'll meet again soon." Summer Moonlight gave her a kiss on her head once more before he knocked on the door and left, a few seconds after the door opened up and a amber coated mare with chestnut mane and silvery eyes stepped out and found a basket. "Oh my what's this?" She questioned. The mare peeked inside the basket and found the baby inside with a name written on a piece of paper. "Crystal Frost?" She began to fuss in her sleep, the mare smiled and took her inside but from afar her father Summer Moonlight clutched his hoof against his chest in tears yet again. "You're in safe hooves now Crystal."

Six years later Crystal Frost was attempting to learn how to bake by just using her hooves, she coughed once the flour poured into the mixing bowl. "What are you doing Crystal Frost?" She looked up at her care giver as she was smiling at her. "I'm trying to bake something so I hope to earn my cutie mark Ms. Jasmine." Crystal smiled. "You're not using your horn?" Jasmine Blossom asked. "Nope, I've told you before I still don't know how to use my horn for magic yet and besides things are more fun without magic anyways." Crystal smiled warmly. "Okay Crystal, but remember any family will still be accepting even if you don't have your cutie mark yet." Jasmine smiled pushing her glasses back up her muzzle. "I-I know but it still doesn't hurt to try." Crystal replied. "If you need any help let me know dear." Jasmine Blossom said warmly. "I will Ms. Jasmine." Crystal beamed. Crystal added a couple of drops of vanilla extract as the finishing touch to the mix then stirred it up, then pours the batter into the cake pan to put into the oven.

"Phew I hope to get maybe a baking cutie mark, I wonder if it will be a cake or maybe a cup of flour or something." Crystal smiled as she set the egg timer. "In the meantime I could use a fresh glass of lemonade from Lemon Whip, his lemonade is always freshly made." Crystal trotted over to the fridge to help herself to a glass full, as she poured herself a glass it glistened in the light. "Oh hey Crystal Frost, I see you're enjoying my newest batch of lemonade." Lemon Whip smiled. "Uh-huh." She smiled. "And thanks to that batch I finally gotten my cutie mark." Lemon showed off his cream coloured flank. "Oh wow a lemonade jug!" Crystal awed. "Yeah, I hope that you get yours soon and I bet it's gonna look a lot better than mine." He blushed bashfully rubbing his amber mane. "Well I still think that yours is very nice." Crystal replied cheerfully. But in hiding there was another boy watching Crystal Frost, he blushed at the sight of her. His coat was ruby red and his mane was a bright orange that brought out his winter white eyes. "What cha doing Burning Love?" A filly asked. "Uh n-nothing Saints Wake." He stammered. "Oh okay, but hey are you coming to go for a swim?" She asked. "Uh maybe later." Burning Love replied. Saints Wake looked at Burning Love with confusion. "You like her don't you?" She asked. The look on his face expressed it all as he tried to deny it, Saints giggled. "It's okay B.L. your secret is safe with me."

Awhile later Crystal Frost pulled out her vanilla cake out from the oven and began to put icing onto the cake, it was a lovely shade of pink and she even put chocolate hearts on top for extra sweetness. Once the cake was finished she smiled then checked her flank, it was still bare and it made Crystal sigh in disappointment. "Hey um Crystal," Lemon Whip smiled at her. "Yeah Lemon?" She looked at her friend. "Sorry that we won't be hanging out anymore." He said. "I've been adopted." "That's great Lemon!" Crystal smiled. "N-not really, I'll never get to see you again Crystal." He frowned scraping the floor with her hoof. "Of course we will, maybe not right away but we will soon." Crystal replied hugging her friend. "I'm gonna miss you Crystal." He sighed. "I'll miss you too." She replied. "E-enjoy the lemonade." He stammered. "I will, also don't forget to write okay?" Crystal stopped hugging her friend. "I won't." Lemon Whip smiled. "Come on Son." Called a mare. Crystal Frost watched as her friend Lemon Whip left the orphanage along with a few other fillies and little colts, after Lemon left she sighed. "I didn't even ask if he wanted ant cake." She walked slowly over to the couch and climbed up onto it and laid down tucking her head between her front legs, she was too sad to enjoy her cake so she took a nap to get her mind off Lemon Whip leaving. Jasmine Blossom waved off the few children who gotten adopted she closed the door then turned around to find Crystal Frost sound asleep on the lilac coloured couch, she sighed as she walked over and covered Crystal in a blanket she left on the back of the couch. "Poor Crystal, I'm sorry to see you so sad once again." Jasmine tucked Crystal's mane back behind her ear. "I know that you wanna be adopted but it takes time." Crystal nuzzles into the couch as she sighed deeply in her sleep, Jasmine kissed her head gently before leaving her to sleep to check on the other children.

Burning Love came out of hiding and sat down on the floor beside the couch, he looked at her sleeping form. "Oh Crystal, if only I had the courage to tell you how I feel."


End file.
